After The Book What Happens Next?
by JacobXloverX2010
Summary: what if Ian is caught? Will Wanda get him back? And what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

"He's… he's _gone_," I said, a sob breaking through my chest as I collapsed into the van. Jared's face was a mask of shock, as was Kyle's, but Mel quickly pulled me into a tight hug, which only made me cry harder. Why was she comforting me when it was my fault? Mel was running her fingers softly through my hair, trying to comfort me as I cried into her shoulder.

Finally I stopped crying enough to talk and I told them, through teary eyes, what had happened. I started when we had all split up into pairs. Jared had said the job would be easy; we were only picking up supplies to replenish Doc's dwindling stock. So Ian and I had gone to the loading dock around the other side of the building. I hadn't been very cautious, which was unusual for me, and once we got to the stocks, we were attacked from behind. I had been walking in front of Ian, so they reached him first, and he made a split second decision. As the third soul came toward me, Ian started to struggle very hard, and the soul was needed to hold him. They had all seen the sunlight reflect off my eyes, so they must have figured Ian was more valuable to them than I. Without thinking, I started running, and that's how I made it back here.

"Wow," Kyle said, running his hands through his hair. "I always thought that I'd be the one to do something stupid and get caught, not Ian." Jared elbowed him in the side and he winced, glaring at him. "What?!"

"You are such an _idiot_! Obviously Wanda is very upset about this, but you just decided that it didn't matter; you would make snide remarks about it anyways! Just shut UP!" Jared was mad, I could tell. So I took a deep breath and tried to calm them all down.

"It's okay, Jared, I know what Kyle meant. It surprised me too, but I need you guys to understand something. It wasn't Ian's fault- he didn't do anything but try to protect me! It was _my_ fault! I wasn't careful enough… we should have been the safest, since I am a soul, but we were the only ones to get caught," I said with a humorless laugh that felt and sounded wrong coming out of my mouth.

"No. Wanda, this was NOT your fault. It could've happened to any one of-" I shook my head, cutting Mel off mid-sentence.

"I was a _liability_. Kyle was alone, so he could have easily run or fought them off. You and Jared would've been fine, because you can both trust the other to protect them and you are both fast. But I can't protect myself, so of course Ian felt the need to distract them. He could have fought off the three souls just like Kyle. I could tell he was holding back, _letting_ them catch him so I could get away. It was horrible to…" I said, trailing off as I started to cry again. This body was so emotional.

"Shhh, don't cry, Wanda," Mel said, hugging me tightly. "We'll get him back, I promise."

The next two weeks were pure hell. My life was all wrong without Ian, and it was very evident. When I tried to throw myself into work, any work there was, someone told me to go rest and let them finish my job. It was as frustrating as when I first got this body. Without Ian there to lift a helping hand, I felt like the weakling I was.

I was bringing water around to all the workers in the fields, and when I got to Mel and Jared, I could tell they were hiding something from me. They had been talking in excited whispers when I was handing out water to the others, but they stopped as soon as I was within earshot. I sighed and put my hands on my hips, standing in front of the water determinedly.

"No water until you tell me what you were just whispering about," I said, trying to be joking and happy but failing miserably. They looked at each other and then Mel sighed.

"I can't stand seeing you try so hard, Wanda. It's obvious you aren't happy… but this news should cheer you up," she said with a smile. "Jeb has been out searching for Ian for the past two weeks, and he's finally found him. He lives in the city, not too far from here. He's bringing him home tonight," she finished, now smiling ear to ear. This stopped me in my tracks; not what I had been expecting at all.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if he's not… _Ian_ anymore? What if…" I stopped, because there were so many things that could go wrong. What if Jeb got caught; what if someone followed him here? What if, and this was worst of all, Ian's soul inside him killed him before we could extract it? Mel took my face in her hands firmly so I would have to look her right in the eye.

"It's Jeb, Wanda. He'll be as careful as anyone, you can be sure. Andy and Brandt left this morning to go help him. They should be on their way back by now," she said, smiling so big it looked painful. I sighed.

"I hope so."

For the rest of the day I was restless and hyper, bouncing around rather than walking. Everyone seemed to know and quite a few were much more pessimistic than Mel. At dinner, many people were jumpy and paranoid, choosing to take dinner by the East Exit, waiting for Jeb, Andy, and Brandt to return, hopefully with Ian in one piece.

Finally, after the sun had set, I heard a set of tires pulling up toward the exit. I got up and sprinted to where I could see the car as it came closer and closer.

"Wanda? I can see your eyes from here. We found him, honey, he's right here next to me. Just gave him a large dose of morphine to make sure he stays out for a while. Jared? Think we need a little help, Jeb grunted as he, Andy and Brandt pulled Ian out of the jeep.

All I could do was watch as the four of them carried Ian to Doc's. Most people stayed hidden in the shadows of the night by the exit, still very paranoid about the Seekers, keeping watch, but Mel, Jared, Kyle, Sunny, and I followed the men to Doc's, along with a few others. Sunny took my hand as we walked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Wanda," she said in a quiet voice. "He was had a very strong personality, and I'm sure he wouldn't let himself fade away. I'm sure he'll be just fine." I gave her a small smile in return for her assurances, and we walked the rest of the way in silence, a procession of people all holding their breath, all hoping for the same thing. Would it be enough? I prayed it would.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm sure he'll be fine, Wanda," she said in a quiet voice. "He was had a very strong personality, and I'm sure he wouldn't let himself fade away. I'm sure he'll be just fine." I gave her a small smile in return for her assurances, and we walked the rest of the way in silence, a procession of people all holding their breath, all hoping for the same thing. Would it be enough? I prayed it would._

"Oh, good," Doc said, obviously very relieved as we arrived. "You found him, Jeb." All his tools were laid out neatly, and he had a cot pulled over, which they laid Ian on. Doc turned to me.

"Wanda? Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?" Doc asked, but I was too caught up in all the emotions to even answer. Mel could tell I was a little preoccupied, so she answered for me, as used to my ever changing moods and emotions as she was.

"Doc, I think you should do it. Wanda's a little overloaded right now," she said, and then she lead me over to the cot next to Ian.

Overloaded was the correct description. This body was not used to dealing with so many emotions at once, and neither was I. I felt love for Ian, and for the first time, hate. I hated the soul that had taken control of Ian's body, and I wanted it gone. Not dead, definitely not dead, but on another world, far, far away. I was also worried, surprised, nervous, scared… it was almost too much. I leaned against the cot and took Ian's hand, closing my eyes as Doc picked up his scalpel.

"Wanda? It's over; the soul is out and into a capsule all ready to go someplace new. Ian should wake up from the morphine anytime now, so we'll see when he opens his eyes," Doc said, and I could see the worry in his eyes. I nodded and looked back at Ian. They had turned him over so he was lying on his back now, and he looked very peaceful, like he could be sleeping, despite all that had happened.

A few minutes later I heard Mel cry out and my eyes flew open wide.

"His eyes! His eyelids are fluttering!" Mel was right, Ian was starting to wake. I leaned over so that I could see his beautiful sapphire eyes as soon as they opened. When he opened his eyes, though, they were slightly cloudy, and his eyebrows came together in anger. He shoved me away and jumped up, breathing heavily. I went tumbling and since everyone was around the bed, no one was behind me, so I hit the wall; hard. I slid to the ground with a groan as my head started to pound, trying not to put any pressure on my right shoulder, which had hit the wall the hardest. All this happened in about two seconds.

"Get the hell off me! You can't get any information from…" Ian started yelling, but he trailed off when he realized where he was. Mel had gotten in-between Ian and I and she was crouched, ready to defend me. Everyone else was still frozen, shocked by what had just happened. Ian looked around, trying to figure out where he was, and then he sat back down. He took a few deep breaths and lay back down.

"What happened? I only remember going into surgery… where am I?" he asked, apparently confused. Mel was the first to speak, and her voice dripped with acid.

"You're back with us, you idiot. And you just threw Wanda across the room. Doc? You should probably come have a look," Mel said as she glared hatefully at Ian.

"Mel, be nice," I said, scowling at her, then I turned my attention to Ian. "It was an accident, I understand. I should've known that my eyes were not the first thing you would want to see when you woke up." I tried to keep my voice from shaking too badly, and I succeeded until right at the end. As I spoke, Doc gently moved my shoulder, making me whimper and grimace. Ian sat up again as Mel's and my words ran through his head, and then he looked at me in horror.

"No… Wanda, no, I…" he tried to talk, but he looked like he was in physical pain. In a hushed, almost whispered tone, he said, "I am so sorry, Wanda." I took a deep breath to tell him it was okay, I was fine, but Doc pocked my shoulder, making me cry out in pain. Ian flinched like I had hit him, and he got up, coming over slowly. Mel quickly stepped out in front of him, blocking his path, and before I could say anything to stop her, she spoke the words that would haunt my, and surely Ian's, nightmares for a long time.

"Wait a second now. You aren't going to throw her across the room again, are you?" She practically spat in his face, and I was too shocked to say anything at all, but she kept on plowing. "You're sure you know where you are? You're here, with us, and with Wanda, who has pretty much cried herself to sleep every night you were gone. She'll tell you she's fine, and that everything is okay, but I want to make sure you understand what you-"

"MEL! Stop talking right now," I said, actually almost screamed, at Mel, making her spin around so fast she almost lost her balance. She was the one who was shocked now, along with the rest of the people in the cavern. "I can't believe you are saying those things. It was a completely accident, Mel. Ian didn't even know what he was doing! Don't blame him for anything, because I won't allow it." Mel was shocked I had stopped her- she hadn't expected it at all. She stepped quietly out of the way, glaring at the ground. I was going to have to talk to her and apologize.

"That'll definitely bruise, and you should probably take a few days off and stay in bed. There'll be a nice bruise on this side of your forehead too," he said, gently turning my chin to get a better look. As Doc talked, I watched Ian as his shoulders fell and he put his face in his hands. I didn't want him to feel bad; this should've been a happy moment for all of us. I used my left shoulder to get up, and despite Doc and Mel's disapproving looks, I walked over to Ian. I put a hand up on his shoulder and lifted his chin a little so he was looking at me.

"Ian. This was an accident, so let's forget about it. You are home, that's all that matters to me. I would not have cared if you had tried to stab me with a knife; you are home, where you belong," I said, holding his gaze as I talked. He took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled me into a hug, being very careful with me. I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath. Despite my injuries, I felt better than I had since before the raid; I felt whole.

"Okay, I am very tired," I said, trying to change the subject. "Today has been a stressful day. I'm glad it is over." Then I turned to Jeb. "I really don't know how to thank you, Jeb. If not for you, I am sure we never would have gotten Ian back so quickly." Jeb shrugged nonchalantly. Ian spoke up also.

"Yeah, Jeb, thanks. I woulda probably lost it soon if you hadn't got me out of there."

"That's what I'm here for; to keep all you troublemakers outta trouble," he said with a wink. I smiled at him and then turned to Ian.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He nodded and smiled back, but his eyes didn't sparkle and I knew he was faking the smile. I turned and, taking his hand, led him toward our room. He let me lead, holding my hand tightly as we walked down the deserted tunnels in silence. When we got to our room, Ian reached around me and moved the door, closing it behind him when he followed me in. He sat down on the bed, leaving room next to him, and leaned his head on his hands, closing his eyes. I waited for a second and then sat down facing him on the bed.

"Ian? Can you please look at me? I haven't seen your eyes at all for the last two weeks; I would like to see them," I said, and he turned his face toward me, his eyes full of sorrow and anger. I put my hand on his knee and leaned forward, trying to keep balanced with only one useful arm. I kissed him lightly on the lips for a second, and then sat back. He ran a hand through his hair once and sighed, pulling me close as he lay back. I curled into his side and lay my head on his shoulder, right below his chin.

"You know, Wanda, I don't deserve a welcome like this. I... I _threw you_ across the room," he said, tilting my chin so I was looking at him. I could see the anger becoming more pronounced in his eyes, so I simply rolled my eyes and huffed loudly.

"Ian, it was a natural instinct. Yes, you got a little violent, but I'm not seriously hurt, just bruised. Nothing is broken, and you didn't even come close to putting my _life_ in danger, so don't worry about it. You'll just have to be more careful with me until my bruises heal, not that you aren't normally," I said, shrugging in what I hoped was a nonchalant way. Ian sighed and started tracing light patterns on my back with his fingers, moving them lightly across my skin. We started kissing again, and this time he wasn't as reserved, his lips pressing hungrily on mine. Inbetween kisses, when our lips weren't connected, he whispered.

"I miss you so much, Wanda."

As his lips traveled up my jaw to my ear, and then down my neck, I reached for the edge of his shirt, tugging slightly so he would get the idea. He did, very quickly, and for just a second we weren't touching as he pulled his off. He gently lifted mine off and I tried to keep a straight face as I raised my arms. As he wrapped his arms around me again, carefully, I was sure the pain was worth it if I got to be closer to him. My skin burned everywhere he touched me, and my breathing accelerated to an almost hyperventilating rate. Finally I had to stop him because I could barely get a full breath in. I placed my hand on his chest, pushing slightly. He pulled his head back quickly and instantly all his weight on me disappeared.

"I'm just out of breath, Ian, stay how you were. This body... can't take strenuous activity for very long," I said, blushing as Ian laughed at my choice of words.

"Strenuous? Is that what this is? Okay, I can slow it down if you'd like," he said, and I was happy to see _he_ was out of breath too. He propped himself up on one elbow next to me and just laid there. I could feel his chest rise and fall against me, and I tried to match my breathing to his. I closed my eyes, concentrating on relaxing, when I felt Ian's hand trailing down the side of my face. He shifted on the bed next to me, and his hand cupped my face, chin to ear. I kept my eyes closed, so he surprised me when I felt his lips, very soft this time, on mine. He kissed me very gently, like I had asked, and I stayed where I was, simply kissing him and enjoying the warmth that was radiating out of me. His lips moved to my ear again.

"I love you, Wanderer," he whispered, and I smiled, feeling myself blush.

"I love you too, Ian. More than anything," I whispered back, and I turned my head, meeting his lips with mine.

Eventually I fell asleep to the rise and fall of Ian's chest and the comforting sound of his breathing next to me. I don't know how long we slept, but I do know it was the best night of sleep I had gotten in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eventually I fell asleep to the rise and fall of Ian's chest and the comforting sound of his breathing next to me. I don't know how long we slept, but I do know it was the best night of sleep I had gotten in a long time._

We both awoke to the sound of running and distant yells that alarmed me. As I reached for my shirt, forgetting about my shoulder, a sharp pain shot through my arm. I whimpered a little louder than I had wanted to and pulled my arm back against my body, curling around it instinctively. Ian's hands hovered near me as he watched with a pained expression, probably much like the one on my face.

"Could you please get my shirt, Ian? It would save us both the pain," I said, motioning toward my shirt with my good arm. He reached around me and got it, and I held my breath as he slid it over my head.

Once I was dressed, I stuck my head out into the deserted cavern.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud. We made our way to the main cavern, and I caught a glimpse of someone before they disappeared toward the east exit. I grabbed Ian's wrist as it dawned on me.

"_**Ian**_. I know where everyone is. They're... they're packing. Somebody had to of followed Jeb here. We should-" Ian interrupted me with a low growl as he broke into a run, back the way we had come. I spun almost as quickly, following him closely as he ran past our room toward Jared and Mel's. The door was propped open slightly, and I could hear lots of movement inside. As Ian started to go in, I slipped under his arm through the door ahead of him, as Mel and Jared looked up.

"What's happened?" I asked, my voice sounding small and naïve. Mel's face crumpled and she took a deep breath.

"Wanda, they followed Jeb here. They have been circling the main exit and it was obvious they weren't giving up. They'll find us eventually, and we can't afford to wait any longer. People have been leaving all morning by the east exit. Jared, Jaimie and I are leaving soon, and I..." she trailed off, looking away as tears formed in her eyes. Mel was getting emotional; I had to be strong for her, just like she had always been strong for me.

"You three are leaving. Without us," I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. Ian laid a hand on my shoulder and I kept talking. "I'm sorry, Melanie. I know we can't travel together. The group would be too big. You are safer alone, just the three of you, I know that. Jaimie's safety first," I said, and Mel took a step toward me, with her hands out. I closed the gap, hugging her tightly.

"We'll find you, Wanda, I promise. It's just a few months while we make sure they have stopped searching," she said into my hair, and I could hear the tears in her voice. All I could do was hug her, and we both cried. Finally I wiggled away.

"Mel, you know how much I love you. We'll find each other after all this is over," I said. "Where's Jaime?"

Now was the hardest part. I told Ian to go find his brother; he had to say goodbye to him, and I didn't want to be there. Though I had come to like Kyle, I did not want to be there when the two brothers said their goodbyes; it would be too personal for me.

I found Jaimie in the storage cavern, where I had first been held captive. He had his head on his knees and I could see he was crying. I knelt next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He unfolded and hugged me tightly, not saying anything.

"Jaimie, you have to promise me you will do whatever you have to to keep yourself safe. If anything were to ever happen to you..." I shuddered, not wanting to think that way. "I love you, Jaimie, like you were my own little brother, and you have to stay safe for me. Follow Jared, he knows what he is doing. And we will find you again. Ian and I will find you all once this passes, I promise," I said, and I let my emotions flow into my voice this time.

"I love you too, Wanda," was all he said, but it was enough. I don't know how long we sat like that, but when I heard Ian's voice calling my name, I knew it was time.

"Right. Jaimie, you've got to go, sweetie," I said, and he gave me one last hug, and then ran out the way Ian was coming in. I let out a huge breath as Ian wrapped his arms around me. He was still shirtless, and his skin felt warm and comforting under my hands as I hugged him. He kissed me lightly on top of my head.

"Okay, we should probably go get ready to leave. Jeb'll probably send us out soon," he said, taking my hand to lead me back to our room. I had something I wanted to do first, though.

"Wait a second, Ian. I want to look at something," I said, and I walked over to my hole in the wall. I ran my hand along the lip, remembering everything that had happened here. I closed my eyes, picturing Jeb and his snoring, and Jared and his experiment.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"I'm remembering."

"But... why here? This wasn't one of the best places you were. Actually, it was probably the worst," he said with a shudder, and I knew he was remembering when he had almost choked me. I took his hand, walking slowly back toward our room.

"Because I don't ever want to forget anything. Ever. Everything that happened, it shaped my relationships now. It brought you closer to me, and it brought me closer to all of you here. I just... it makes me sad to leave this place," I said, and with that we were quiet.

We left within the hour, with no bags or anything to carry. I could get us food and shelter when needed, so it wasn't a problem. We slowly snuck out the east entrance and then ran as far as I could north, away from the main, south entrance. When we finally got to the highway, I was exhausted and bedraggled. My shoulder was throbbing in time with my head and my heart, and I knew we had to stop. We walked to the last few miles hand-in-hand down the side of the highway until we reached a town. I had Ian wait outside while I went in and got a room for us at one of the small hotels that skirted the town. The clerk didn't ask questions about my appearance or my destination, for which I was grateful. I was so exhausted I could barely walk, and my head was pounding like a drum, but I knew Ian was hungry, so I stopped at the café and got food for him.

When we got into the room, I stripped down to my bra and underwear, much to Ian's surprise and delight, turned the AC all the way up, and collapsed onto the bed. Ian laughed as he sat down next to me with the cheeseburger I had gotten him.

"Did I tire you out today, Wanda? Aren't you hungry?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not hungry, but I am thirsty," I said, reaching for a water bottle, but Ian beat me to it. He grabbed one and opened it, handing it to me. I took it and drank half the bottle. Once I was satisfied, I lay back again.

Ian had gone into the bathroom to clean up, and he come out shirtless and looking a little sleepy. He lay down next to me, on his side so he could look at me, and started playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry, Ian. I know good things have come from me getting tied up in your life, but many bad things have happened too. I just," I said, searching for the right words as I ran my fingers along Ian's jaw. "I just want you to know that the cave was the closest thing to home I've ever had. On other planets, well, home doesn't have the same meaning it does here. That cavern was a place where I could be myself and no one cared. I'm sorry that was taken away… from you AND from me," I finished, sighing quietly. Ian was silent for a minute, running his hand up and down my leg, hip to knee and back again. It was making it very hard for me to concentrate, his fingers being there. Then suddenly he pulled me close, holding me tightly against his chest.

"I think the good outweigh the bad," he said into my ear, his voice muffled by all my hair. We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, and I felt safe. I didn't have any bad dreams; I didn't dream at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I think the good outweigh the bad," he said into my ear, his voice muffled by all my hair. We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, and I felt safe. I didn't have any bad dreams; I didn't dream at all._

"Wanda!" I awoke to a hoarse whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and Ian was standing over me, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "I… I messed up. I went outside to get a breath of fresh air, and a soul down the hall saw my eyes, I'm sure of it," he said, and I quickly jumped out of bed.

"The Seekers will probably be here soon. We have to go now. And get you some sunglasses at the next town," I said as I quickly got dressed.

"Wait," Ian said, grabbing my wrist as I moved toward the door. He pulled me close and took my face in his large hands. "I **cannot** lose you. Ever. So you have to run, not matter what. If they catch me, they'll just put a soul in me, which can be fixed. But if they catch you, you will be sent to another planet, and I'll lose you forever. Promise me you'll run, please," Ian said, pleading with me to agree. Could I agree to run? If it were just me, then I could. But I couldn't lose Ian again.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll run, if you will try your hardest not to get caught," I said, and Ian's brow furrowed as he started to say something. I quickly put my finger to his lips, quieting him. "You don't know what it was like, working in the cavern and sleeping in our bed without you. I could barely handle it there, so there's no way I could handle losing you again. I couldn't do it! So no more stupid moves to attract attention to yourself or anything like that. You have to **fight**. I _know_ you could take any soul, because not only are you strong, but you're _human_. Just please, don't leave me again," I finished, almost in tears now.

Ian sighed, closing his eyes for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, if you run, then I will too. Promise," he said, opening his beautiful sapphire eyes again. I nodded and pulled open the door a little, looking up and down the hallway. It was deserted, so I stepped out, taking Ian's hand and leading him toward the exit.

We slipped out the side door and headed around back toward the trees. Once we were under the cover of the trees, I breathed easier, confident they wouldn't find us anymore.

"Okay, why don't you let me lead, Wanda? I'm a little better at navigating through this than you. Just keep right behind me and stay as quiet as possible," Ian whispered with a small chuckle as he pulled me behind him.

We continued that way for a few hours, and then we walked along the side of the road. I was starting to think we would never get to the next city, when we started to see buildings up ahead.

"Are you sure this won't attract unwanted attention?" Ian was nervous, I could tell. I had picked up a Jeep, much like the one back at the caves, so we wouldn't have to walk.

"Ian, I already told you a hundred times; _walking_ would attract a lot more attention than this. Cars are free now, so everyone has one and there are many more flashy cars on the road than before we came. If anyone _does_ stop us," I said, emphasizing the doubtfulness of the idea, "then we can simply say we are on a camping trip." Ian glanced back at the camping gear in the backseat and he knew I was right.

"I guess I'm just not used to riding in a car," he said with a shrug as he slipped on the dark sunglasses I had found him.

We drove in silence, which gave me time to think. I thought about our home, and whether or not everyone was out yet. Had the Seekers caught anyone? I hoped not- but doubted I would ever know for sure. Surely the Seekers had found the entrance already; they were probably, right this minute, looking around in awe and in fear. Secret Human societies are the most feared thing in every Seekers mind.

As I thought of the seekers invading our home, rummaging through my clothes and pulling up all the vegetables and crops, I couldn't help but feel sad. And when I thought of them finding the wonderful bathing cave, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. We were never going to be able to go back to the caves. Knowing the Seekers as I did, I figured they were planning on blowing the whole cave system up. Now silent tears were flowing down my cheeks. Cursing myself for thinking about it, I quickly wiped them away, without looking over at Ian, and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"Wanda, it's getting late. Why don't we stop and get something for dinner before we find a hotel," Ian said later, as the sun started to set on the horizon. I pulled into the nearest restaurant with a drive-thru and I ordered food for both of us. Then I parked the jeep at a hotel and Ian took the food so I could go inside and get a room key.

"Hi, I'd like a single bed room, preferably with a private balcony, please," I said with a polite smile as I approached the front desk. The man sitting there started to smile, but he faltered as his eyes traveled up to my forehead and quickly away. It was then that I remembered the bruise that was sure to look quite nasty by now.

"That's some bruise you've got there sweetie. How'd you do that?" I took a deep breath to calm myself and tried to act normal as he looked over his list of occupants to find me a room.

"Oh, this? Does it look too bad? Me, being the klutz that I am, I tripped and hit my head on a log during out camping trip! It was a silly mistake of mine, but I've done it before," I said, shaking my head with a tense chuckle as I raised my hand to the spot. The man smiled and shook his head as he handed me a key.

"Well, do be more careful from now on! I don't want to have to call a medic for you! I smiled, thanked him for the key, and hurried back out to the car.

"Jeeze, what took you so long? I almost came in there," Ian said tensely, and I smiled.

"It was fine, but thank you for worrying. He was just asking about my bruise," I said, pointing to my head. "Nothing dangerous, I promise. I made up a story about how I tripped and hit my head on a log on our camping trip."

"Oh," Ian said, instantly becoming quiet. I knew he was sulking about the bruise and how it was his fault, but I just let him be. He followed me to our room, which had a single king-sized bed and a balcony out back with a hot tub. Ian set all the food out on the bed as he lay back with a sigh.

"Today was a pretty boring day," I said as I picked up a box with a cheeseburger in it. "I've still got lots of energy." Ian just grunted a response as he started to eat.

I let him eat in peace, keeping my eyes on my food. I could tell he was in a better mood after he was finished, so I scooted closer. Sure enough, I felt his hands encircle my waist as he pulled me closer still. I felt his fingers running over my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. He ducked his head down so he was next to my ear, and I felt him inhale against me.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jeb had to come rescue me, I'm sorry we got caught, and I'm sorry I can't be better for you. In this world, well, I feel like I can't be there for you or protect you, because there's no danger for you. I'm the 'odd one out' and it puts me in danger, so _you_ end up protecting me!" Ian said, and I could hear the angry edge in his voice when he realized the roles had been switched.

"Ian, you protected me the entire time I was in the caves. If not for you, Kyle or someone else probably would've killed me. So I only think it's fair that I do some work now. And just so you know, you being the 'odd one out' is **NOT** a bad thing! It's the best thing in the world! You're human, you've been in that body your whole life! You got to grow up as a human. I'm so jealous of all you humans…" I trailed off, and I felt Ian sigh.

"But you're human too! You-"

"Yes, I am essentially human, but my original form was still a worm. I'm still part of a race of beings that lives off other life forms." Ian was silent; I had made him consider my side of the story, and he didn't seem to like it.

"Yeah, but you're still human to me," he mumbled, and I had to laugh at his stubbornness.

"Right now, I fell very human. I need to take a shower- badly. Sitting in that Jeep all afternoon didn't help, either. My hair is a completely knotty mess," I said, laughing as I tried to force my fingers all the way through my hair unsuccessfully.

"I think you look beautiful," Ian said with a smile as he kissed me. The kiss lasted a bit longer than normal, and as I pulled away I could see the longing in Ian's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I think you look beautiful," Ian said with a smile as he kissed me. The kiss lasted a bit longer than normal, and as I pulled away I could see the longing in Ian's eyes._

"Give me half an hour to get cleaned up, Ian, and then I'll get in bed with you." I ran into the bathroom, dumping my clothes outside the door once I had undressed. I turned the shower on hot and closed the door to trap the steam

It only took me ten minutes to shower and then I turned it off. I wrapped a towel around me and ran out to where the bag from the store this afternoon was sitting. I grabbed bra and underwear and quickly changed.

I blow-dried my hair enough so it wasn't dripping wet, and then I went out. Ian was out on the balcony, but he had the sliding door open so he heard the bathroom door. He crossed the room in two strides and took my face in his hands, kissing me. He was already shirtless, having taken his off when we entered the room, and I had wisely put on only my bra and underwear.

One second, we were a room apart and then, suddenly, he was all around me; it was almost too much. When I finally reined in my emotions, Ian had already pushed aside the bed covers and we were both in bed. I felt him reach down around me to the side of the bed and I hoped he was turning up the AC. If we were going to be this close all night… well, a cold room was a must.

As Ian kissed me, the molten lava slowly overtook me. It was always present and always growing and there was nothing I could have down about it, even if I had wanted to.

Ian was so much bigger than me that he could wrap his whole body around me and still have plenty of space for himself. So while he was surely in complete control, I was surrounded by Ian, his touch making my skin burn in a way that almost drove me crazy. I could feel his hands holding me, tightly but very carefully against his chest, and his lips, as they moved across mine, soft and warm. I finally had to stop him; whereas before, it had _almost_ been too much, not it was too much.

"Ian," I gasped, trying to push him away a little so I could breath. He loosened his hold on me ever so slightly and his lips played across my neck and jaw.

"You can't get away from me this time. You always quit on me after only a few minutes. That's not happening again," he said quietly, his lips traveling back toward mine as soon as he finished speaking. I couldn't resist his lips, now more rough and forceful, as they connected with mine, but as soon as we started to really kiss again, I felt my heart race ahead and I couldn't breathe.

"Ian!" I frantically whispered, "Ian, I can't breathe!" Just as soon as I said that, Ian's grip on me slackened significantly and I rolled onto my back. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. Ian propped himself up on one elbow next to me, and when I opened my eyes, I could see the disappointment apparent on his face. He slid a hand across my stomach and pulled me close as I again felt the burning sensation. I sighed; this wasn't going to get any easier.

"Ian, this isn't fair to you at all, but let me at least try to explain. You are, obviously, much bigger than me. So when you hold me, I feel like you completely surround me. And while that's not a bad thing at all, it's too much touching at one time. When you touch me, my skin... burns," I said, turning bright red. "And when you're touching me with your whole body... it feels like I might go... I don't know. It makes me crazy. Not only that, but I can tell you're in full control, which only makes it worse for me." I finished, not making eye contact with Ian at all.

Beside me, I felt Ian chuckle, and he pulled my chin toward him so I would look at him. When I made eye contact with him, my heart skipped a beat. His deep blue, sapphire eyes were sparkling in the low light and a small smile played across his face.

"Wanda, you know that I love you, and that I would do _anything_ just to be near you. So how could you possibly think that touching you doesn't affect me? Actually, you touching me probably effects me more than you. I can just hide it better. Here's a little trick to try; just let go. Focus solely on me, and don't think about what I'm doing or what you should be doing. Just let your instinct take over. If you let your emotions take the lead, then they won't get in the way," he said.

He didn't really make much sense, but I gave it a go anyways. When he leaned over me to kiss me, I simply closed my eyes and wrapped myself around him. I could feel his hands as they traveled across my back and his chest as I pressed against him, but I didn't think or worry about them. His lips, soft, gentle and light on mine, were simply there, and I enjoyed them. As I let myself just float, I was surprised to find that Ian was right. Without any guidance from me, my body was moving, acting. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands tangled in his hair, my legs curved gently around his waist.

All this happened in a short amount of time, and while I could feel and hear the ragged breaths coming from my mouth, I didn't feel too out of control. I couldn't think straight, and I definitely couldn't talk, but it wasn't a crazed feeling. It was good feeling, like being out of control in a not so out of control way. Suddenly, Ian pulled away from me, keeping one arm around me as he rolled onto his back. We both lay there, trying to catch our breath, and then I smiled. I propped myself up on my elbows, lying on my stomach, and I laughed at Ian's face.

"What, are you not used to that? You gave me really good advice; it worked," I said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it worked alright. I wasn't ready for how good it worked." I rolled into him and laid my head back on his shoulder, pulling his arm over me and pulling the blankets closer. His arm tightened around me as he turned toward me a little. "Are you cold? I can give you some advice about that, too. Getting closer always works." He wrapped both his arms around me so I was in a cocoon of Ian and blankets. I happily noticed that the burning was muted to a fuzzy warmth that quickly warmed me to the bone.

I was almost asleep when I felt Ian shift slightly next to me.

"I love you, Wanda," he whispered, and I smiled when I felt him kiss my head, right before I slipped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I was almost asleep when I felt Ian shift slightly next to me._

_"I love you, Wanda," he whispered, and I smiled when I felt him kiss my head, right before I slipped off to sleep._

When I woke up, I knew right away that something was wrong, because I was lying diagonally across the entire bed; Ian was gone. I listened for a few seconds, keeping my eyes closed, and then I recognized the sound of the shower and I calmed down. I stayed in bed, listening to the sounds around me. Ian had opened the sliding door, and I could hear the birds twittering and singing, and the people above us were up and moving.

I took a few deep breaths and let myself relax, enjoying all the normal sounds of everyday life and I kept my eyes closed. Then, I felt a hand on my arm. I hadn't heard the shower turn off or the bathroom door open...

"Wanda, wake up," Ian whispered in my ear kissing me lightly. I must've fallen back asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled up at Ian as I rolled onto my side and pulled the blankets around me.

"What time do you want to leave?" I instantly shook my head. "You _don't_ want to leave? Well, do you think staying here for two nights is safe? I mean, they could be-" I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of Ian's neck, pulling him down and silencing him with a kiss.

"Ian, no one is following us, and we both need a day to relax. There's a little, private hot tub on the balcony, and we can just stay in today. Okay? It'll be fine." When the look on Ian's face told me he thought otherwise, I insisted he didn't worry. Two nights was no big deal- if anything, it would hide our tracks.

"Hide our tracks how?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Well, if Seekers com asking, they'll be wondering about two people who seemed up tight and who only stayed one night. I was nothing _but_ friendly to the clerk, and we're staying two nights. Makes us seem like we aren't in such a hurry. Not that the Seekers will even be looking or asking... they don't know about me. So really, we're the safest out of everyone," I said, taking Ian's face in both my hands. "So don't worry about it; everything will be fine." Ian sighed.

"You're right, an extra night would probably be a good idea," he said with a resigned nod. I kissed him on the lips again, softer this time, holding his head against mine. "Okay, I take that back. An extra night is a _great_ idea," he said, and his lips were so close to mine that I could feel them move as he talked.

I went to get breakfast and we spent the whole morning in bed, cuddling and talking about our plans for the next couple months. Ian was curious; he had never been out of the country, and he said he wanted to 'see the world.' I agreed, so we talked about all the places we could go and the things we could see. When we were finished talking of planes and trains and travel, Ian got quiet for a moment and then turned to me.

"Wanda, what do you want to see? I want to travel, but only because I've heard other people talk about Paris and Rome and Madrid my whole life. You haven't; what do you want to do with your time in this world," he asked, and the question stumped me. What _did_ I want to see, to do? Travel the world; yes, definitely. But that wasn't all. I wanted to make friends who lived normal lives; I wanted to see what marriage and family life were like.

How did I explain that to Ian? How did I tell Ian I wanted to see how other souls lived on this planet, without offending him? I had to try; he seemed genuinely curious.

"What do I want to see? I'm not sure myself. I would love to travel and see all the grand places of this world... but I also want to see the _normal_. This may sound twisted and wrong and maybe even offensive to you, and I am sorry, but I want to see how souls here live. I want to see a family, and marriage, and all the things normal souls experience," I said, and instantly I knew it had come out wrong.

A cloud passed quickly over Ian's face before he answered me.

"No, I understand. You want to see what you're missing out on." I shook my head, trying to cut him off, but he kept talking. "Wanda, it's okay, I get it. You definitely gave up a normal life by letting Melanie influence you and going to the caves. I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes"  
Ian didn't get it; I tried to think of a better way to explain it.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not missing anything by being here with you. This is where I was meant to be and where I have wanted to be my whole life. I didn't, and still don't, want a 'normal' life at all; it would be boring. When I spent time here on Earth, before I decided to follow Melanie's heart, I didn't fit in. I lived in a sparsely decorated apartment by myself, I hated the Seeker, I couldn't talk to my counselor, and I couldn't make friends." I shrugged, not wanting to think too hard about that time. "I was a misfit until I finally found a home in the caves with you. So I am not missing out; I'm simply curious. I'm not a normal soul, that much I know for sure, but I would like to see what the normal souls live like here on Earth. I would've been interested to see how you humans lived before the Invasion, but obviously that's not possible," I said with a half smile, trying to end on a good note.

Ian was lost in thought, so I let him alone, wondering what he was thinking. When he focused on me again, he had a sad look on his face.

"Ian," I said, trying to wrap my arms around his chest in a hug as I laid my head on him. "Don't be sad, please. What's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking about my parents and my life before the Invasion. Do you want to hear about it?" he asked softly, and I hesitated. Of course I wanted to hear about it, very badly in fact, but would it hurt Ian to talk about it?

"Only if you want to tell me," I said, avoiding the question. He chuckled and shook his head, kissing the top of my head before speaking.

"Wanda, I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could talk about it. I've never told anyone about my parents; Kyle and I just never spoke of them. I never mourned for them, because at the time, well, they weren't dead to me," he said, and he took a deep breath. I had to stop him; I could _hear_ the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"Ian, I can't let you tell this story just for my benefit. This will hurt you; I can hear it in your voice. Please, don't talk about them. Let's talk about-" I started to change the subject, but Ian cut me off.

"Wanda, I need to tell someone. I have never talked about my parents to anyone... it doesn't feel like I'm doing them justice by completely ignoring them. I've heard all about your past lives, so now I'm going to tell you about mine. It will benefit me, talking about it out loud," he said, and while I couldn't see his face, I could hear a slight edge to his voice. He was angry with me. I pushed myself up on my elbows so I could look him in the face.

"Ian, I'm sorry if you are mad at me. I did not mean to offend you. I just do not want you to go through torment because of me," I said, and Ian rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

"Wanda, you have to be more selfish sometimes. It... it drives me crazy that I never know what _you_ want! It's always 'oh, only if you want to' and 'oh, don't worry, I'll do it.' Wanda, this is one thing I know. You are jealous and curious and hungry for more knowledge about humans; _real_ humans. It's the one thing I can do for you... I can tell you about what the world used to be like. It will make me happy, to give you some insight about what my personal world used to be like. Maybe, one day, you will be one of the souls who helps bring souls and humans together, who knows. The more you know about humans, the better," Ian said, and I had to agree. He was completely right; I never made decisions on my own. So I didn't reply, and he started his story.


	7. Chapter 7

_He was completely right; I never made decisions on my own. So I didn't reply, and he started his story._

"My parents were amazing. Kyle and I lived with them until we were twelve, so I remember them well. My mom was beautiful; she was a little over five feet, pretty average, and she had long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was a 'cool mom.' She always let Kyle or I bring over friends and have big birthday parties; she was a huge hit with all my friends. My house was always the hangout spot, because my mom always made homemade snacks for us. Like for our tenth birthday, I remember she was so excited, because we were hitting the double digits and it was such a big deal. So we decorated our basement like a pizza shop, and then we all got to make our own personal pizzas from scratch, and we sat at tables like at a pizza parlor, and my mom was a waitress and took all our orders. It was great; all my friends loved it, and Kyle's did too. She was always so happy, and positive, but she knew when to be serious too. She could always tell if Kyle or I were mad about something when we got home from school, and she always gave great girl advice. One time, I came home after a girl that I really liked from school had started dating someone else, and I was crushed. As soon as I walked in the door, my mom was by my side. She didn't ask what was wrong, she didn't bug me for details, she just gave me a big hug and told me that there were plenty of other girls out there who were cuter and nicer and way better; she said I was too young to worry about finding a girlfriend. It sounds cheesy, but it made me feel better," he said with a shrug, and while I wasn't looking at him anymore, I could hear his voice waver slightly. I hugged him tighter, and I felt his hand on my back. He was quiet for a minute, and then he started again.

"My dad was... different. He was almost six feet tall, and he had this crazy black hair that went every which way no matter how much he brushed it, and shocking, gray-blue eyes that shown when he was excited and turned hard and cold, almost like concrete, when he was mad. He was always the dad who talked about aliens and crazy stuff, and he always tried to convince me that there were other living beings out there in the universe; I guess he was right. My dad actually knew that something was wrong before it became obvious, when the majority of people were still human around our neighborhood. I was kind of freaked out by him sometimes. One time he came home and he swore that his boss, who was usually a complete jerk and was suddenly very nice to him, was possessed by aliens who were taking over the world. He then proceeded to list a bunch of people who were always mean to him but had recently had a change of heart. When he first started talking about this whole alien thing, he just creeped me out, and Kyle thought he was crazy. My mom was the only one who believed him; I guess that was why they were married. She was the only one who always believed him, no matter what he said. Then one day, my mom went to the store, I think it was because she and Dad were in a fight about something stupid. She was mad and she needed some air, so she went down to the grocery store around the block. She was gone for awhile, and when she got back, she magically wasn't mad anymore. When she came in the door, my dad was still mad, so he didn't look at her. But she came over and kissed him on the cheek, greeted him with a 'Hi, honey, how are you?' and went into the kitchen. Instantly, my dad seemed uptight and paranoid, and he pulled Kyle, who had been in his room, and me into the other room. He told us that our mom could be... possessed was the word he used I think, and that if she was, we were leaving tonight after dark. Kyle was very obstinate, and he said that Dad was crazy, and that he wasn't going anywhere with the two of us. I believed him. Kyle wasn't there when Mom got home; I was in the living room next to Dad. Mom had seemed..." Ian stopped and took a shuddering breath. I waited, not moving, and then he started again. "She had seemed fake, like an imposter, but she looked exactly the same as she did when she had left. I knew Dad was right, and while I couldn't bear the thought of leaving our mom, I knew it was dangerous to stay. All through dinner Dad kept up a happy face, and Mom didn't seem to notice, or care, but I barely held it together. I didn't look at her the whole meal, but I couldn't stop stealing glances at Kyle and Dad. Kyle finally started to believe after he asked Mom to pass the potatoes and she didn't answer, just handed him the bowl with a smile. Our mom was always very nitpicky about talking at the dinner table. She believed that communication was crucial, and she would not have simply handed him the bowl had she been herself. I know that seems like an odd thing to finalize someone's belief in aliens, but it definitely finalized Kyle's. I remember his face distinctly; for one brief second when she was turned the other way, Kyle looked like a little boy who had just been told his mother was dead. He pulled it together, but in that brief second, I felt sorry for my brother. He hadn't had any time to become accustomed to the idea of leaving like I had. He hadn't had time to prepare himself for a fake mother; it had all just come crashing down on his head," Ian stopped, and I just sat there for a few moments, not moving, barely breathing, trying to process everything Ian had just told me. Then I looked up at Ian from where my head lay on his chest, and I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry," I said, pushing myself up on my knees and taking his face in my hands. "I'm sorry for what my race did to your family. I... I don't even know what to say," I said, running my fingers through his hair as he laid his head in my lap and closed his eyes. "It was wrong for us to come here; wrong for us to take over your lives the way we did," I said, as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

Ian rolled onto his stomach and put his arms around my waist, pressing his face against my stomach as his tears slowed down. It was stupid of me to be crying when it was Ian's family we were talking about, and when I had practically asked him to tell me the story, but I couldn't help myself. It hurt to see Ian so broken and to hear him talk about parents he hadn't seen in over ten years. I took a deep breath, wiping the stray tears off my cheeks and turned my attention back to Ian.

"Ian, I am not sure this was a good idea. Yes, you have now told someone and you are mourning for your parents finally, but was it worth it, bringing all this pain back? Is this what your parents would've wanted for you? They would have wanted you to be happy and to be safe. I have the safe part taken care of, but you have to make the happy part happen on your own. Please, Ian, do not be sad. Tell me the rest of the story. What happened once you three left?"

"We left that night, in the dark, with a few extra clothes stuffed in bags for each of us. As we were leaving, my dad left a note. It said 'I am sorry. I know what you are, and I cannot let my two boys become one of you. So please, if my wife is still in there, tell her that I love her and that I didn't mean what I said that afternoon. Goodbye, and good luck.' Kyle was still packing, trying to figure out what to bring, but I was with him when he wrote it, and I saw him cry. It was the only time I have ever seen my dad cry, and I'm sorry to say it wasn't the last. He was a tough guy, even though he talked of aliens and possession. He only wanted what was best for Kyle and me, no matter what it cost him. We traveled around for about two years, ransacking people's abandoned houses, and living off of what we could find. Many nights he went hungry so that we could have a little more to eat. Finally one day we were corner by the Seekers. They knew that there was someone in the house, and they had it surrounded, so instead of finding a way out, my dad told Kyle and I to stay hidden. He said that no matter what happened, to always know that he had done this because he loved us too much to watch us die. He told me that one day I would find someone who would love me for who I am, not for who I was trying to be, and he told me to wait for that person. He told Kyle that violence wasn't always the answer, and that he had finally learned, in the past two years, how to control his anger and how to use his mind. Then he looked at us both, told us that he was proud of us and to keep on being free, and he left us." At this point, I could feel Ian's hands shaking around me, but I stayed perfectly still. "He _left us_ in that empty house because he didn't want to run anymore, and then he came up with some bullshit excuse about how he was doing it because he loved us and that we had to make him proud. I had always respected my dad, and I still do, but not nearly as much as I used to. He gave up on us, and I'll never forgive him for that," Ian finished, his hands shaking hard now as he stared hard at the ceiling. I was speechless; I had not seen this horrible twist coming at all. What could you say to a boy who had lost one parent, and then was left by a second? I had to try to make him see... because Ian's father had done what I would have done; he had sacrificed himself for the ones he loved.

"Ian," I said in a strained whisper, trying to think of a way to comfort him. But Ian was suddenly mad at _me._ He shoved me off, and up off the bed, glaring at me with a hatred I had never seen before. I held out my hands, trying to get closer, but his glare paralyzed me.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you would do the same? Don't try to convince me that he did what he did because he was trying to be **noble**. Because I know that's what you're thinking. Wanda, that's not fair. You would leave, just so the other could keep living? That's not fair to anyone, and you know it. Then the other people have to keep on living without you. Do you know what it was like; living in fear, eating junk from other people's trash cans because Kyle and I had no idea how to live on our own?"

"I'm sorry, Ian. I really am. But... I don't know what to say. What your father thought he had to do, what he did for you and Kyle, it was the only way he could think of. He didn't see any other options; he was only thinking of keeping you and Kyle away from the Seekers. I'm sorry if that hurt you, but your father loved you two. He only wanted the best for you, I know it," I said, looking Ian directly in the eyes from across the bed. He sighed, sliding back over toward me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, laying his cheek on top of my head. His bout of anger seemed to have died down as quickly as it had came up. "I'm sorry, Ian. If I could go back and change what happened, I would. I hate seeing you in pain like this," I said into his chest.

"I know, Wanda, and I'm sorry for getting so angry. I just... it _feels_ like my father ditched us. I know he didn't, and I know I probably wouldn't be sitting here with you like this if he hadn't done what he had for Kyle and I, but I can't help what I feel."

"No, you can't, and I'm sure your father would agree when I say that you have every right to be mad at him. It does seem like he ditched you, and in a sense I guess you could say he did. But he did it out of love, and you have to know that." Ian nodded.

"I do, I do," he said quietly, and we lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Wanda, for listening. It all happened so long ago, and I've never talked about it with anyone else; it was difficult, saying all of it out loud."

"I'm glad you told me, Ian. It means that not all the humans were caught completely by surprise. While that should scare me, it actually heartens me. If your dad figured it out, I'm sure other people did too."

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right. I wonder how many humans are still out there, fighting and hiding from the Seekers. It's comforting to know that there are others; that we aren't the only group left."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while... but I finally have a few more chapters to upload! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one... I've got another one in the works, so hopefully that'll be up in a few days. In the mean time, enjoy this one and REVIEW! Please, please, PLEASE review... they're very encouraging, because it means people are actually reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or main ideas in this story... I wish I did, but I don't, obviously. Enjoy it though!**

* * *

"_It's comforting to know that there are others; that we weren't the only group left."_

I nodded, smiling a little as I saw hope dawning on Ian's face. We lapsed into silence again, but this time was a much more comfortable silence, and neither of us was upset anymore.

Ian started playing with my hair, twirling it and running his fingers through it, and I closed my eyes, relaxing into him so easily. It was effortless, and I was so glad I was with him. His fingers moved from my hair to my face, making little patterns on my cheeks and giving me goose bumps. I scooted closer to Ian, reaching toward his lips with mine, and when they connected, I felt almost relieved, like I had been holding my breath and could finally let it out and take a fresh one.

He pressed his palm to my jaw, covering half my face with his hands, and I had to smile at how gentle he was. No matter what happened, no matter how much we fought over stupid things I said, he was always gentle when it came to me. We could be screaming at each other, but if I leaned in to kiss him, he would turn into a gentle giant.

His lips, soft and smooth, pressed against mine and moved with mine, and I let my emotions go, letting my body work on its own. My hands wrapped around Ian's neck, my fingers knotting into his hair and holding his head to mine, and my legs curved around his waist as he lifted me over him. We were completely tangled into each other, and I felt Ian's hands holding tight around my waist, trying to pull me closer and closer.

After a few minutes, Ian tilted his head away, sighing softly. I obviously looked insulted, because he quickly tried to explain.

"Wanda, you're getting to be too much for me. If we… if I keep going like this, I'm going to do something that I will regret and that you probably will too. I've got to stop," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. I scowled at him, placing my hands on either side of his head to stop him from rolling out from under me.

"Now wait a minute. You can't just stop like that, not without warning me first. Why would your next move be something you regret? And how do you know I would regret it?" He seemed a little confused, so I made it simpler. "Ian, I'm ready. I love you and only you, and I am ready to take the next step with you." He shook his head, obviously skeptical.

"Wanda, I love you too, but are you sure? I mean, have you thought about the consequences? What if you get… what if I get you pregnant? Or what if I hurt you? Then what? We can't do this until we're safe somewhere," he said, disappointment weighing down his words. That made me think, and I quickly scanned back over this body's memory, looking for something to prove to him that we could do this now. What I found made me very sad, and I fleetingly wished I had not searched at all.

"Ian, this body… first of all, is not a virgin anymore. The soul before me found someone who loved her only for her body, and he took advantage of her. So you will not hurt me," I said, shaking my head sadly. "Secondly, after this body got out of that relationship, she went to the doctor to find out if she had become pregnant, and they told her she could never become pregnant… this body is sterile." I sat back, crossing my legs on the bed next to Ian. He sat up, and I could tell he did not know what to say. He put a hand on my shoulder, looking at me unsurely.

"I'm sorry, Wanda," he said quietly. I shook my head, trying to banish the thoughts that were creeping into my mind. I would never get to hold a baby in my hands and know it was _mine_. It was sad… but a part of life. I sighed, looking over at Ian, who was still looking at me, unsure of what to say. I smiled softly at him.

"It's okay. It is not your fault… no one could have known," I said, leaning toward him to give him a soft kiss. His lips felt so good on mine, and suddenly all I wanted was to hold him and kiss him and know that he would always be mine, for as long as we both lived.

I swung around, settling onto his lap and kissing him more forcefully, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let me for a minute or two, and then he pulled me away gently by my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"Wanda, are you **sure** about this? I just… I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid…" he trailed off, looking at me worriedly. I rolled my eyes, sighing as I let my hands fall to my sides.

"Ian. I am not getting any bigger. And you are not getting any smaller. _I_ want to do this now, but if you do not, then I will not force you into it," I said, trying to sound very sad and defeated. It worked; Ian's face went from worried to incredulous, and then to horrified, all in a matter of seconds. He took my face in his hands, kissing me softly but passionately, making my heart stutter.

"You know I _want_ to… I'm just a little bit scared, for your sake," he said, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. He watched me for a second, and then he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" I shrugged, and he took my face in his hands, kissing me softly. "Okay, but please tell me if I'm hurting you. Please?" He looked at me pleadingly, and I nodded, a smile spreading across my face at my triumph.

"Of course I will, Ian," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. "But I do not think it is possible for you to hurt me." He sighed, shaking his head as he pulled off his boxers. He put a hand around my waist and behind my head, and before I could do anything, he flipped me over onto the bed. He leaned over me sideways, his lips soft on mine.

His strong hands and his arms wrapped around me, and I put my hands on his face, trying to get closer. He was reluctant, I could tell, but I was patient, drawing him closer little by little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Really short chapter, I know haha It was more of a filler than anything else... I'll get the next one uploaded asap :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYBODY or ANYTHING in Host. Nothing at all... all the characters aren't mine, no matter how much I wish they were...**

**So enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

_His strong hands and his arms wrapped around me, and I put my hands on his face, trying to get closer. He was reluctant, I could tell, but I was patient, drawing him closer little by little._

Ian rolled over next to me, and we both just lay there, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face as I tried to calm my racing heart.

After a few minutes of quiet, Ian turned his head, doubt in his eyes as he looked at me, the worry plain on his face.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I smiled at him, chewing on my lower lip as I thought back over the last half hour.

"No, Ian, I do not believe I am in any sort of pain. In fact, I would say that right now, I am the happiest I have been in a long time," I said, and Ian's doubt and fear slowly disappeared, replaced by a smile that made his eyes _shine_. I rolled onto my stomach and placed my chin on his shoulder, leaning on my elbows. I felt his hand on the small of my back, tracing small patterns along my skin. "I told you you would not hurt me," I whispered in his ear, and he laughed quietly, looking down at me.

"You were right," he said, and my heart soared at how **happy** he sounded.

We stayed in bed the rest of the day, and I only got up to go get food once. We made love countless times, late into the night, until we both practically passed out from exhaustion.

_**REVIEW PLEASE :( I NEED YOU TO.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here it is... this is all I've got right now. Any ideas about where they should go or what they should do next? I'm having a bit of writers block and can't come up with any new ideas...**

**if you've got any good ones, then PLEASE review and let me know! I need some help :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Host, or any of the characters in this story... I _wish_**

**_REVIEW AND ENJOY :)_**

* * *

_We stayed in bed the rest of the day, and I only got up to go get food once. We made love countless times, late into the night, until we both practically passed out from exhaustion._

I woke with a start to the sound of pounding and yelling down the hallway. I looked over, and Ian was still sound asleep- he was so used to noises and voices that it did not wake him. I slid out of bed silently, getting dressed and going to the door to find out what was the problem.

There were people in the hallways, knocking on each door and asking to come in.

They were looking for Ian and I. Someone must have seen us leaving the last hotel and coming this way. So, they were checking all the hotels in the area.

I quickly closed the door, going over to the bed and shaking Ian, trying to wake him up.

"Ian! Ian, you have to wake up! They know we are here- they are just down the hall," I said frantically, trying to wake him up faster. He looked up at me for a second, a confused expression on his face, and then his eyes widened and he shot out of bed, getting dressed quickly.

"What? How did they find us?" He stopped, looking from me to the door and then turning back to the balcony. I shook my head, knowing already what he was thinking.

"They know which rooms are occupied- running will not work," I said softly. "They probably have the hotel surrounded, anyways." I sank onto the bed, putting my face in my hands and listening as the pounding got closer and closer. How were we going to get away? I thought back to our conversation yesterday, and I _almost _started crying.

Ian was standing, watching me as he tried to think of a way out. Then it dawned on me.

"Get undressed again, Ian! Quick!" He snapped out of his mood, looking at me questioningly but pulling off his shirt and jeans anyway. "Okay, get in bed, under the covers, and close your eyes. The only thing that will give us away is your _eyes_. If you keep them closed, then I can pretend that you're a soul, just like me," I said, getting excited as I realized that this might actually work. "Just relax, and pretend like you're asleep. If you can stay relaxed, then I can convince them that we're on vacation, and you're my husband. They won't even come in the room." Ian looked at me, slightly incredulously.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Just try_ to relax- _it's _really_ important!" Ian nodded, sliding under the covers and spreading out on the bed, closing his eyes. I sat next to him, running my hand up and down his arm subconsciously as I listened to the banging. They were probably two or three doors down… now they were next door… BANG BANG BANG.

"Open up, it's security!" I took a deep breath and pretended like I'd just woke up, trying to make my eyes look sleepy.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" There were two Seekers,a man and a woman, standing outside the door, and the woman was smiling at me, while the man was peering around me into the room.

"Yes, there is. It seems like a good possibility that there are two Humans hiding in this hotel, and I was simply checking in with everyone to see if you've seen either of them. We aren't sure their exact appearances, but one of them is a small blonde girl, and the other is a large man," the Seeker said, watching her intently as she spoke.

"Oh my! Are they dangerous? My husband and I were just taking a vacation, thought we'd come up here and maybe do a little hiking or camping. Could they be in the woods around here?" I tried to make an alarmed face, and the Seekers seemed to buy it.

"We will find them, ma'am, I promise, but if you see any sign of them, please, don't hesitate to call this number," he said, handing me a card with a single number on it. I nodded, trying to seem nervous and scared.

"We definitely will, I promise you. I hope that we don't see them at all," I said, my eyes wide. The Seekers both nodded and the woman spoke.

"Well, thank you for your time and we hope to hear from you soon. Have a good vacation," she said, and they moved on to the next door.

I closed the door and stood there for a second, not wanting to make any noise in case they came back, and then I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor as my heart raced and my hands started to shake. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, listening to the sounds out in the hallway. Ian stayed in bed for another few minutes, and then he got up, coming over and picking me up off the ground. He carried me over to the bed and sat down, holding me tight in his lap, not saying a word.

We stayed like that until no banging could be heard out in the hallway. Finally, I stretched out, putting my feet on the ground and extricating my arms from Ian's. I stood up and headed for the door, looking up and down the hallway. There seemed to be other souls doing the same thing, and I could hear the people one room over from us packing up their things. Everyone seemed to be leaving, so I figured it would be okay if we did.

"Ian, I guess we can pack up and head out. Everyone else seems to be- I can hear the people next door to us packing, and when I looked out, I saw a few people walking down the hallway with their suitcases. Everyone's scared that we're going to attack them or something," I said, shaking my head. "It won't look weird if we follow everyone else." Ian nodded and stood up, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans and grabbing his small bag, with his clothes in it. I did the same, being careful with my right shoulder, which was especially stiff today. Ian could tell I was favoring it.

"Is your arm bothering you?" He was by my side in a second, gently holding my arm still as he watched my face intently. I shook my head, trying to pull away, but Ian kept his grip firm on my arm. "Wanda, if your shoulder is still bothering you, then maybe we should stop and see a medic. I don't want you… I'm sure they can fix it, if anything's wrong. It would be easy enough to come up with some simple story…" Ian tried to convince me, and I insisted that I was fine. My shoulder was just sore, that's all. It wasn't a big deal. Finally Ian conceded, making me promise that if it was still sore tomorrow I would see a doctor.

We got on the road again, with Ian driving this time, and I had no idea where we were going next. That had been a very close call, and I was sure it would happen again- how could it be prevented? It was impossible to keep Ian from harm- danger was part of the journey, there was nothing I could do to stop it, and Ian would probably protest if I tried.

As I thought about all this, I tried to keep my emotions in check, but, as had often happened in the past few days, I started crying. Ian didn't notice right away, so I tried to keep my head turned out toward the passing scenery.

**Okay, what next? I'm completely stumped... writers block at it's worst. Should it end here, or do you want to see them meet up with the others?**

**SOMEBODY THROW ME A BONE, HERE!**


End file.
